Conventionally, as a technology of reducing a power consumption in the data processing device, there was one that reduces a power consumption of the LSI by interrupting a power source inside the LSI (for example, refer to JP-A-2006-318513).
In addition, conventionally, as a technology of reducing the power consumption in the data processing device, there was one that reduces the power consumption of the LSI by altering a clock frequency supplied to the LSI (for example, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 7,082,579).
Still in addition, as a technology of cooling a data processing device having a semiconductor chip whose calorific power is large, conventionally there was one than adjusts a cooling capacity of cooling means by outputting a cooling means control signal depending on a power source variation signal that was outputted when the power source supplied to the semiconductor chip varied (for example, refer to US2003/0063437).
Even in addition, as a temperature detection circuit provided in the semiconductor chip, there was a technology whereby a signal was outputted before thermal shutdown was activated and an outside microcomputer etc. was enabled to use it by specifying a signal outputted by a temperature detection circuit in response to a detection temperature to be two-stage signals that corresponds to two-stage temperatures (for example, refer to JP-A-2003-108241).